


Last time I checked, this was just an interview.

by Platinum_Platypus



Category: DC Comics
Genre: Au where Clark is a reporter trying to get Le interview with Brucie, But Brucie ends up being a hottie, Diana is Brucie's secretary, Lois and Diana play matchmaker, M/M, SuperBat, so Clark also tries to get a date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6379798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platinum_Platypus/pseuds/Platinum_Platypus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark Kent, reporter for the Daily Planet, is beyond lucky to get a chance to interview Bruce Wayne, one of the most famous people in Gotham.</p><p> However, things take quite a turn when Clark finally meets the guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lucky Day

The Daily Planet was lucky. Oh, so very, very lucky. Clark Kent, rookie reporter, managed to get Bruce Wayne, stoic badass, to finally, finally agree to an interview.

Now, since he was the one who managed to get Mr.Wayne to say yes, Clark was the one who got to interview him. All he had to do now was take a quick boat ride across the bay. Easy. Clark rocked back and forth on his feet as he stood outside the huge building. No one had explained if a reporter could just waltz right in or had to wait to be allowed inside. He fidgeted nervously with his red tie. He certainly hoped that Mr.Wayne wouldn't think he looked stupid with his navy blue suit, white dress shirt, and red tie. Maybe he'd think Clark was being patriotic? Unlikely. "Excuse me? Are you Mr.Kent?" A woman wearing a emerald green pantsuit asked. "Yes! I mean, yes I am. Why?" Clark asked, trying to digest the butterflies in his stomach. "I'm Diana Prince, Mr.Wayne's secretary. He asked me to bring you up to his office. I believe you have an interview with him?" The lady explained. "Oh. Oh! Alright!" He said, his excitement obviously showing. Diana chuckled and took him inside. She led him up to the top floor and pointed to a door near Clark's left. It had a plaque that read Mr.Bruce Wayne. "Here you are. I'll be down in the lobby." Miss Prince explained as she walked back to the elevators. "Thanks, ma'am!" Clark called to her and loosened his tie. He raises his hand and knocked twice on the glass door. He heard a chair being pushed back and footsteps walking towards the door. Clark was very prepared. He'd never seen the man before. Hed just assumed it was probably a man in his sixties or older. A man with slicked back hair and slight stubble answered the door, "Yes?" Ah, jeez. He was h-a-n-d-s-o-m-e. Clark cleared his throat and smiled brightly, "I'm here to talk to Mr.Wayne. Are you his son, perhaps?" The man raised an eyebrow and chuckled quietly. "Actually, I am Mr.Wayne. You're Mr.Kent from the Daily Planet, yes?" Clark would've answered, but he was to busy screaming mentally. This was unfair. Why did he have to be so attractive?! "Mr.Kent?" "You're hot." Was blurted out before he could stop it. Oh no. He was going to be kicked out. Then he'd be fired. Then he'd be homeless. Then his life would be over. God, is that you? Mr.Wayne looked taken aback, then breathed through his nose. This would be one fun interview.


	2. They can't always get lucky. Except for Clark. Clark is always lucky.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Clark basically goofs through the whole interview and Bruce takes pity on him.

The silence was so deafening that Clark actually thought he'd gone deaf. 

"M-Mr. Wayne?"

"Thank you for the compliment, Mr. Kent. Now, would you like to start the interview?"

Oh. Well. He hadn't been expecting Mr. Wayne to be so calm about this. What Clark had done was very unprofessional and exactly why Perry kept him away from these types of interviews.

"Really? You're not mad at me for calling you hot?" He asked nervously.

"Mr. Kent, if I got mad every time I was complimented, I'd always be angry. Now, are you here for an interview or not?" 

Clark stared at him for a good minute and then shook out of his trance. The man was very alluring. He looked down at his notepad and flipped through a few pages till he got to the questions.

"Alright, q-question number 1: What is it like to be one of the richest people in Gotham?"

That question was so lame! What had Clark been thinking?!

"Well, I suppose it's nice. After all, I get quite a few advantages with it, as do other people."

"What do you me-"

"Next question, Mr. Kent."

Swallowing, Clark realized the other two questions were also very, very lame.

"Question number two: How long have you been in charge of Wayne Enterprises?"

"Ah, a good 12 years now. I took control at 19 and now I'm 31."

Crap. He's young AND hot. Why must the lord hate him so?

"This is the last question: What's it like to be insulted for being a playboy?"

Bruce went silent for a few seconds, cracked his neck, then answered the question.

"It's annoying at times, but I can handle it. People don't call me the Gotham Knight for nothing."

After snapping off the recorder Clark had been using for the questions, Diana walked back in.

"Bruce, you're running late for your board meeting with Mr. Luthor."

Bruce cursed under his breath, then nodded. Diana glanced at Clark in suspicion as she walked out of the office. Clark just waved sheepishly at her.

"Well, Mr. Kent, it seems that I have to be off. I'm sure you can get downstairs by yourself."

Clark didn't know why he asked what he asked after that was said.

"Wanna go out?"

"Pardon?"

Shit. Was he straight? He was probably straight. Aw, crap.

"Like.....on a date?"

Someone stop him, Clark was just making this worse. God, why? Wasn't calling him hot enough? No? Okay, just checking. It's not like he'd say ye-

"Only if you give me your first name and number. You also have to pay."

Oh. Cool. So, looks like he got a date.

After giving Bruce the information, Clark escorted himself out of the building with a smile and a date tomorrow at noon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clark would be topping the duck out of Bruce, but this fanfic is strictly PG-13

**Author's Note:**

> The Wayne parents are alive, just not in the story.


End file.
